Communication networks may include access points, through which various communication systems may communicatively couple to the communication networks. In various scenarios (e.g., in communication scenarios involving mobile communication systems coupling to one or more communication networks), it may be advantageous to hand-off a communication system from one access point to another access point. Various reasons for such hand-offs may include, without limitation, communication quality or load balancing.
Communication system hand-offs may be problematic. For example, cellular phone calls are often dropped as a result of a failed hand-off. In such scenarios, while a communication system is communicatively coupled to a communication network through a first access point, a second access point may, for example, be assigned to communicatively couple the communication system to a communication network before the necessary communicating components are prepared for such communication. Thus, when the first access point no longer services the communication system, the communication system is left, at least temporarily, without a communicative coupling to the communication network. Such problematic communication system hand-offs are unacceptable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.